A variety of types of examination lamps are employed to direct light towards an target of interest, such as towards a patient within a health care facility. Examination lamps are typically designed to generate light of a higher intensity (luminosity) than that of general lighting, which typically employs an incandescent light source. Historically, many examination lamps have employed halogen or xenon bulbs to generate light of higher intensity (luminosity) than that of a incandescent source.